


Harry T. Stone vs. NASA

by TerraYoung



Category: Night Court
Genre: But works as a stand-alone, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Twitter Fic, might be continued, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any, any + any, (262): I am going to tweet NASA until they put me into space; (262): Those rocketship riding assholes need the common man</p>
<p>AKA: Harry starts tweeting NASA to let him into space, gets sidetracked for a while, and then finally returns to his original goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry T. Stone vs. NASA

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

1/2. i am going to tweet @NASA until they put me into space.

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

2/2. those rocketship riding assholes need the common man.

 

**Mac Robinson** _@respectthevet_

u okay Harry?

RT: those rocketship riding assholes need the common man

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

@respectthevet yeah I’m fine. just watching the latest shuttle launch and regretting some life choices. should i have been an astronaut?

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

1/2. @respectthevet no files 2 review no hallways smelling of vomit no cafeterias with food that make public schools look good

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

2/2. just me mel my spaceship and the stars. what do u think?

 

**Mac Robinson** _@respectthevet_

1/2. @meltormesthebest probably for the best u became a judge. for 1 if u hadn’t been appointed @theladieschoice might’ve been appointed instead

 

**Mac Robinson** _@respectthevet_

2/2. & then we’d all be #doomed

 

**Dan Fielding** _@theladieschoice_

@respectthevet ur acting like that’d be the end of the world. it wouldn’t have been nearly that bad.

RT: 2/2. & then we’d all be #doomed

 

**Mac Robinson** _@respectthevet_

@theladieschoice yes it would’ve

RT: @respectthevet ur acting like that’d be the end of the world. it wouldn’t have been nearly that bad.

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

@theladieschoice yes it would’ve

RT: @respectthevet ur acting like that’d be the end of the world. it wouldn’t have been nearly that bad.

 

**Christine Sullivan** _@ladydi4life_

@theladieschoice yes it would’ve

RT: @respectthevet ur acting like that’d be the end of the world. it wouldn’t have been nearly that bad.        

 

**Bull Shannon** _@bailiffbullshannon_

@theladieschoice yes it would’ve

RT: @respectthevet ur acting like that’d be the end of the world. it wouldn’t have been nearly that bad.        

 

**Roz Russell** _@fitefitefite_

1/2. @respectthevet @meltormesthebest @ladydi4life @bailiffbullshannon c’mon i thnk @theladieschoice could’ve made a grt jdge

 

**Roz Russell** _@fitefitefite_

2/2. @ least until session startd. after tht he’d be hopeless.

 

**Dan Fielding** _@theladieschoice_

nice to see what you all rly think of my legal skills #notreally #noonebelievesinme

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

@theladieschoice you’ve got grt legal skills. we just don’t think you’d make a good judge. there’s a difference.

 

**Dan Fielding** _@theladieschoice_

which is?

RT: @theladieschoice you’ve got grt legal skills. we just don’t think you’d make a good judge. there’s a difference.

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

1/3. diff. things are expected from judges than lawyers/prosecution attorneys – you’ve got everything needed 2 be a good lawyer but are missing

RT: which is?

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

2/3. some of the things needed 2 be a good judge. if it helps i wasn’t the greatest lawyer – there’s more than 1 reason why i was @ the bottom

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

3/3. of the list of potential judges, u know. just got lucky.

 

**Dan Fielding** _@theladieschoice_

@meltormesthebest thanks.

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

you’re welcome, buddy.

RT: @meltormesthebest thanks.

 

**Roz Russell** _@fitefitefite_

@theladieschoice @meltormesthebest now that this ~wonderful~ emotional display is over, can someone explain how we got to this pt?

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

let me dm u, this is a long story

RT: @theladieschoice @meltormesthebest now that this emotional display is over, can someone explain how we got to this pt?

 

**Roz Russell** _@fitefitefite_

@meltormesthebest i get it now. gl w/ the @NASA tweeting

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

@fitefitefite thank you. my followers might want to skip ahead – gonna be a lot of repetitive @NASA tweeting goin on now

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

1/?. @NASA here we go…

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

23/?. @NASA and what if someone breaks a law in space, you’d need a judge for that wouldn’t you?

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

51/?. @NASA if u don’t let me get into space, who’s gonna make sure that mel’s the 1st jazz artist 2 be played in outer space, huh?

 

**NASA** _@NASA_

@meltormesthebest Please stop or we will have to block you.

 

**Harry T. Stone** _@meltormesthebest_

guess who just got blocked by @NASA? #theirloss #buthowwilligetintospacenow


End file.
